Richard Harris
Richard Harris (Limerick, 1 oktober 1930 – Londen, 25 oktober 2002) was een Iers filmacteur. Biografie In zijn jeugd was hij een goed rugbyspeler, speelde zelfs voor de provincie Munster, totdat tuberculose daar een voortijdig eind aan maakte. Toen hij daarvan was genezen, verhuisde hij naar Londen om regisseur te worden, maar hij kon geen goede cursus vinden. Uiteindelijk werd hij aangenomen op de London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art om te leren acteren. Hij kreeg in 1958 zijn eerste filmrol in de film Alive and Kicking. Hij stond bekend als rokkenjager en drinker en maakte deel uit van een generatie van Brits en Iers talent, waar ook onder andere Albert Finney, Richard Burton en Peter O'Toole deel van uitmaakten. Hij timmerde tevens als zanger aan de weg en bracht verschillende albums uit. In 1968 scoorde hij een internationale hit met MacArthur Park. In de films Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen en Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer nam hij de rol van schoolhoofd Albus Perkamentus voor zijn rekening. Kort voor het uitkomen van deze laatste film overleed Harris op 72-jarige leeftijd aan de gevolgen van de ziekte van Hodgkin. Zijn rol in de Harry Potter-reeks werd overgenomen door Michael Gambon. Selecte filmografie *''ITV Play of the Week'' Televisieserie - Michael O'Riordan (Afl., The Iron Harp, 1958) *''ITV Television Playhouse'' Televisieserie - Dan Galvin (Afl., Rest in Violence, 1958) *''Alive and Kicking'' (1959) - Lover *''Shake Hands with the Devil'' (1959) - Terence O'Brien *''The Wreck of the Mary Deare'' (1959) - Higgins *''Armchair Theatre'' Televisieserie - Rol onbekend (Afl., Come in Razor Red, 1960) *''A Terrible Beauty'' Televisieserie - Sean Reailly *''The Long and the Short and the Tall'' (1961) - Korporaal Johnstone *''The Guns of Navarone'' (1961) - Squadron-leider Howard Barnsby RAAF *''Mutiny on the Bounty'' (1962) - Zeeman John Mills *''This Sporting Life'' (1963) - Frank Machin *''The Red Desert'' (1964) - Corrado Zeller *''The Three Faces'' (1965) - Robert (Segment 'Gli amanti celebri') *''Major Dundee'' (1965) - Kapitein Benjamin Tyreen *''The Heroes of Telemark'' (1965) - Knut Straud *''The Bible: In the Beginning...'' (1966) - Kaïn *''Hawaii'' (1966) - Kapt. Rafer Hoxworth *''Caprice'' (1967) - Christopher White *''Camelot'' (1967) - Koning Arthur *''The Molly Maguires'' (1970) - Detective James MacParlan/McKenna *''Cromwell'' (1970) - Oliver Cromwell *''Bloomfield'' (1971) - Eitan *''David Nixon's Magic Box'' Televisieserie - Rol onbekend (Episode 3.4, 1971) *''Festival europäischer Schlager'' (Televisiefilm, 1971) - Zanger *''The Snow Goose'' (Televisiefilm, 1971) - Philip Rhayadar *''Man in the Wilderness'' (1971) - Zachary Bass *''The Dave Cash Radio Show'' Televisieserie - Rol onbekend (Episode 1.2, 1972) *''The Deadly Trackers'' (1973) - Sheriff Sean Kilpatrick *''99 and 44/100% Dead'' (1974) - Harry Crown *''Juggernaut'' (1974) - Lt. Cmdr. Anthony Fallon *''Echoes of a Summer'' (1975) - Eugene Striden *''Robin and Marian'' (1976) - Richard the Lionheart *''The Return of a Man Called Horse'' (1976) - John Morgan *''The Cassandra Crossing'' (1976) - Dr. Jonathan Chamberlain *''Gulliver's Travels'' (1977) - Gulliver *''Orca'' (1977) - Kapitein Nolan *''Golden Rendezvous'' (1977) - John Carter *''The Wild Geese'' (1978) - Kapt. Rafer Janders *''Ravagers'' (1979) - Falk *''A Game for Vultures'' (1979) - David Swansey *''The Last Word'' (1980) - Danny Travis *''Tarzan, the Ape Man'' (1981) - James Parker *''Your Ticket Is No Longer Valid'' (1981) - Jason *''Triumphs of a Man Called Horse'' (1981) - John Morgan - Man Called Horse *''Camelot'' (Televisiefilm, 1982) - Koning Arthur *''Highpoint'' (1982) - Lewis Kinney *''Martin's Day'' (1984) - Martin Steckert *''Maigret'' (Televisiefilm, 1988) - Jules Maigret *''Strike Commando 2'' (1988) - Vic Jenkins *''Mack the Knife'' (1990) - Mr. Peachum *''King of the Wind'' (1990) - Koning George II *''The Field'' (1990) - 'Bull' McCabe *''Patriot Games'' (1992) - Paddy O'Neil *''Unforgiven'' (1992) - English Bob *''Wrestling Ernest Hemingway'' (1993) - Frank *''Silent Tongue'' (1994) - Prescott Roe *''Abraham'' (Televisiefilm, 1994) - Abraham *''Cry, the Beloved Country'' (1995) - James Jarvis *''The Great Kandinsky'' (Televisiefilm, 1995) - Ernest Kandinsky *''Trojan Eddie'' (1996) - John Power *''Savage Hearts'' (1997) - Sir Roger Foxley *''Smilla's Sense of Snow'' (1997) - Dr. Andreas Tork *''The Hunchback'' (Televisiefilm, 1997) - Dom Frollo *''This Is the Sea'' (1997) - Old Man Jacobs *''Upright Affair'' (1998) - Rol onbekend *''The Barber of Siberia'' (1998) - Douglas McCraken *''To Walk with Lions'' (1999) - George Adamson *''Grizzly Falls'' (1999) - Old Harry *''Gladiator'' (2000) - Marcus Aurelius *''The Pearl'' (2001) - Dr. Karl *''Bette'' Televisieserie - Toneelknecht (Afl., True Story, 2001) *''My Kingdom'' (2001) - Sandeman *''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' (2001) - Professor Albus Dumbledore (Albus Perkamentus) *''The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2002) - Abbé Faria *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (2002) - Professor Albus Dumbledore (Albus Perkamentus) *''The Apocalypse'' (Televisiefilm, 2002) - John *''Julius Caesar'' (Televisiefilm, 2002) - Lucius Cornelius Sulla *''Kaena: The Prophecy'' (2003) - Opaz (Stem Engelse versie) Bibliografie Harris schreef twee boeken: *''Honour bound'' *''I in the membership of my days'' (een dichtbundel) Oscarnominaties *1964 - Oscarnominatie voor beste acteur - This Sporting Life *1990 - Oscarnominatie voor beste acteur - The Field Singles |- align=center |align=left|''MacArthur Park''||1968||20-7-1968||12||9|| |- align=center |align=left|''My boy''||1971||20-11-1971||tip|||| |} Categorie:Acteurs (echte wereld)